Summoner's Blade
by LexiTactics
Summary: A Summoner, and the man that protects her. A relatively short oneshot.


"Hey- Woah! You okay?"

"I... will be fine." She watched him steady himself.

"That's good to know... Um..."

"Who are you? What am I doing here?"

"I'm Willow. I'm a Summoner, but I'm kind of new at this..." She squeezed her own right arm. "Basically I called you from the Gate using my own mana. I Summoned you, I think?"

"I see." His hand slipped off the sword hilt, and she breathed again. "What have you done this for?"

"I uh... Kind of need you and some others to help me kill a few gods. And save the world while at it."

"...Am I dead?"

"About that... Yeah. That's how I could Summon you."

"I do not recall dying. Or a apocalypse."

"Oh, the gods thing is kind of recent, apparently. And I think you'll regain more of your memories as you grow, that's what I heard."

"So right now I am incomplete. A shadow of my former self."

"You could say that."

"And you wish to enlist my aid in halting destructive, nigh-unkillable gods?"

She blinked. "It sounded less ridiculous when I got recruited, but yep."

"So be it. I am Mifune. I shall lend you my strength, and Masamune."

"Oh. Thank you, I... I'll try my best to do this properly."

* * *

"Mifune?"

"Yes?"

"I was just thinking..."

"You think too much already, Willow. Last we need is more thinking."

"Just focus on your mindless hacking, Michelle. Anyway, perhaps when we next engage a group of foes, I could try something?"

"If it will prove beneficial."

" As long as it kills them faster, I'm all ears."

"Uh. Right."

"Summoner. There is an opportunity. Do what you want, I will cover you."

"Oh no, I'm not fighting. Just... Ah, I'll just do it." She mentally reached out, registered the buildup of energy within him. "Mifune, you should be feeling some sort of energy within you. Try letting it out."

"As you wish." A purple arc of energy emanated from his blade as he swung, instantly cleaving the two Angels in two. "That is..."

"Apparently it's called Brave Burst, that's what the other Summoners have dubbed it. The effects range from a strong area strike or a temporary buff to the party's attributes, and they change according to the Summon."

"So what's mine?" She rolled her eyes.

"You'll see when I let you use it later. I don't know either, I just learnt about it."

"Thank you, Summoner."

"It should be the other way round, I need all the strength you guys have if we want to survive."

* * *

"Summoner."

"Ah- oh, Mifune. You can call me Willow, you know?"

"I will remember that."

"Uh. So... What's up?"

"I have noticed you do not participate in battles. Am I right to assume you have no instruction in combat?"

"Yep. I can't fight. Hemophiliac, blood doesn't clot, you know this."

"If you desire, I can attempt to instruct you in basic swordplay."

"Oh. Um... If it isn't any trouble... I'd really appreciate that."

"It is my duty to protect you in any way I can."

"Actually, it's not really..."

He stared at her. "I chose to aid you in your quest. In any way I could. Was that not what I said?"

"I... see. So Lexi really wasn't joking about some Summons being indebted to their Summoners..." She flushed a little when she realised he was still staring at her. "Ah- I'd be happy to take up your offer, Mifune."

"Thank you. When should we begin?"

"How about now?"

* * *

"Mifune, Michelle; This is Deemo and... Sorry, what's your name again?"

"Alice. My name is Alice."

"Right, Deemo and Alice. They're a part of our god-killing squad now. Yay."

"Hey, didn't we try to kill those two just now?" She groaned.

"Yes... But these guys aren't those that we fought just now... They're technically not the same because the ones we fought were manifested from raw, natural mana, and these-"

"Whatever. As long as they don't try to kill us, I'm good."

"Summoner- Willow. Though she does not show it, I believe Michele trusts in your judgment, and I too likewise."

"Um. Thanks? Anyway, get to know Deemo and Alice. They're going to be travelling with us. If you two have any problems... uh, Alice, just tell me."

* * *

"That's enough for now, Summoner. Rest."

She slumped down onto the ground, training sword placed next to her. "Gods, this is... Harder than I thought. Feels exactly like when I just started."

"Swordplay is exhausting for the untrained and initiating." He joined her on the grass, adopting a cross-legged stance. "Take heart in the fact that you have already progressed much faster than I expected in the few sessions we have had."

"Thanks." She gathered enough energy to uncap her flask, took a sip from the herbal concoction. "We have to set off again soon, Zebra's stilll wreaking havoc in Encervis, though many other Summoners are working on that, we need to do our part too."

"Why did you choose to become a Summoner?"

"Pardon?"

"Why did you choose to become a Summoner?"

"No, I heard you, it's just... why ask all of a sudden?"

"I wish to understand your cause more, so as to aid you better."

"Oh. Uh. I didn't really... choose, per se. More like it kind of just manifested."

"That addresses your gift. Why did you choose to work for the Akras Summoner's Hall?"

She blinked. "It kind of was the only place which could help new Summoners develop. And the pay was good, so..."

"I see. I apologize for any disrespect."

"Something wrong?"

"It is nothing."

"So, uh... can we continue? I want to be useful the next time we face a strong opponent."

"If you wish."

* * *

"Hey, Willow, stay back! This guy's strong- unh! Little help, Mif!"

"He's fast... as expected of a copy of a Demon Slayer... Krantz, Brave Burst!"

"Right!" The ice knight winced as the light-empowered strike hit him.

"Impressive! I should unleash my full strength..."

"You gotta be kidding me. This ain't his full strength yet? You said this wasn't going to be impossible, Willow!"

"Michelle, Deemo asks you to stop shouting. And to keep hitting him before he tries to freeze us all again."

"Alright! Sorry for the hold up, let's do thi-" He backed off as the knight blindly swung in retaliation.

"Strike while he's staggered. Willow, I sense a power waiting to be released from him... Watch out."

"Will do. Michelle, your turn! Deemo and Alice, follow Krantz's lead!" She rummaged through her bag for the Fujin Tonic she brought."Mifune, try to coordinate your strikes with Michelle's, you'll do more damage that way."

"I understand."

"Hnngh. So this is the power Noel mentioned... Let's see you take this!"

"Ack- Krantz, here! Use this and protect the others before he wipes you all out!"

"Summoner, Krantz's protection won't affect you!"

"Eh- Look out!"

* * *

"Hey, you're awake. I was worried there." Once again, he found her hovering over him, concern in her lilac eyes.

"S-summoner? What- Are you hurt?"

"Thanks to you, nope. We won, by the way."

"That is reassuring."

"So uh... Mifune?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks. For protecting me." He couldn't but notice the flush on her cheeks.

"'Tis no great duty."

"To you, it may not. But I really appreciate it."

"If it pleases you, Summoner."

"And I told you, you can call me Willow."

"I will keep that in mind."

* * *

"What is this?"

"It's just something I want to test. You ready? Just move into the centre of that circle."

"Is there supposed to be- wait, this feeling..." He closed his eyes as a blinding light escaped from the Idols and Spirits, converging on him.

"Nngh, my eyes... Mifune?"

"What happened? I feel... stronger."

"Apparently I helped you go through a process called Evolving. Do you remember more of your past now?"

"I... Yes."

"Then you're one step closer to becoming complete again, Mifune!"

"Yes, it appears I am. Thank you, Willow."

"You... remembered?"

"Of course." He gave a slight smile, watching her eyes light up. "If it means so much to you."

"Thanks, Mifune."

"My pleasure."

* * *

"Mif! Willow's looking for you, wanted to pass you something."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Must be something special, seeing as she didn't pass it to me to give you." The axewoman looked him over. "You think I need to get stronger?"

"Pardon?"

"Willow must think you're strong, otherwise she wouldn't entrust you and no one else with something."

"I suppose so."

"Still a man of little words, eh? That hasn't changed."

"I must go. Willow's waiting for me."

"Ah, yeah. See you."

* * *

"Mifune?"

"Willow." He sheathed Masamune, turned.

"How's the Blighted Seal working?"

"It's working as expected. My offensive potential has increased, at the expense of my defensive and recovery capabilities."

"Glad to see it. If you need any help with anything, just find me."

"I understand. Is there anything else?"

"Uh... What are you doing?"

"I require practise with these new abilities of mine. These training simulations provide enough of a target."

He watched her loop her hair around her finger. "Do you think... I could try? I still can't fight well enough to protect anyone yet..."

"If you feel ready. Though these provide no challenge for me, they should be more than adequate for you."

"Alright then. Here I go."

* * *

"That was an admirable attempt."

"But still not good enough."

"One improves through time." She set the bottle down.

"Remember that day when you asked why I became a Summoner?"

"I do."

"I think... I didn't tell you everything."

"Willow?"

"I...need to tell you the truth."

He looked at her. "If you wish."

She sucked in a breath. "I guess I did join the Hall for the pay. But also because... I could do something there."

In his silence, she continued. "Back home, I couldn't do any of the jobs. If I bled... I was useless there. So there I was, useless to Kinsey. It was kind of expected, but... It still hurt, you know?"

"I can imagine."

"When I learnt to Summon... It was my chance to help my family. A chance to earn my keep, make myself useful. Besides, Kinsey couldn't support both of us by herself. So I'm here. Borrowing others' strength. And yet...I haven't gotten stronger at all myself, haven't I?"

"You think you are weak?"

"I... Let's face it, I can't protect anyone, even after learning from you. I couldn't before, I can't now..."

"Willow."

"I just... I'm sorry Mifune. Sorry you had to hear me whine." Her laugh was hollow, as was her smile. "Just... Go back to what you were doing, I'm sorry."

"That is not what you need."

"Excuse me?"

"Willow, you are strong. Your strength, it lies not in combat, but in somewhere else."

"And where is this?"

"Your spirit." He watched her blink, staring at him. "Despite the enormity of your calling, the challenges you have faced so far, the setbacks you have experienced, you are still here."

"But not of my own effort."

"You have not given up. That is what matters."

"That's..."

"I have said my piece. Forgive me, for stepping out of line. I take my leave." She was still lost in thought when he left.

* * *

"Cardes the Malevolent... Strong as expected."

"Regardless, we have to take him down! Krantz, lead the charge!"

"Go!" He followed behind the cavalier, landed a swift slash before dodging a blast of Dark magic.

"Michelle- Your right!"

"Whoa! That was close..." The axewoman backed up while Alice lunged at the dark mass.

"..." Faintly aware of the light magic cast by Deemo, he landed another strike, the Malevolent forced back by the blow.

"Enough of this trifling." A brief flash from the purple entity.

"Watch out-" He barely managed to sidestep before a barrage of Dark bolts grazed his side, knocking him down and pummeling his newly fragile frame.

"Ugh..." His vision faded, growing dim.

"Mifune- Everyone? Oh god, oh god, no..."

"Pathetic humans. In the end, you're all weak. Now, face your-"

"YOU MONSTER!" He could faintly hear a roar of pain from the Fallen God. "You hurt my friends... I won't let you!" He mustered enough energy to prop himself up.

"Fool... Taste my power." A crack, and a cry of pain spurred his efforts, raising him to his feet.

"Ugh... I'm sorry... Looks like... We won't make it- Mifune?"

"What? Impossibl- Urgh..." The Malevolent tensed as Masamune ran him through, dark ichor dripping from the wound when he removed the demon blade."Puny...humans...can't..." At last the entity collapsed.

"Summoner...Willow..." His legs failing him, he fell to his knees."

"Mifune... I have...get help..."

As he slumped forward, slipping into unconsciousness, he could hear footsteps coming.

* * *

He reopened his eyes to a wooden roof. Managing to lift his head, it took him a few tries to sit up. Then he saw her, head resting on the bedside table. "Willow?"

When she didn't respond, he looked at her. Eyebags under her closed eyes, black hair let loose but scattered messily around her face, a cup of coffee next to her head. And... Tearstains on the wooden surface. "Willow-" He watched her stir.

"Mifune...?" She shook her hair off her face, blinked. "You're... Awake?"

"What happened?"

"Oh, Lucius, you're... You're fine." Suddenly she was hugging him, her frame pressing against his and holding him tight. "I thought... I thought you'd died because of me."

He chose to remain silent.

"I... I'm sorry I was wrong. I misjudged our strength, and caused... This. I'm sorry."

"I understand, Willow. Though I feel it is no fault of yours, I will forgive you if that is what you wish."

"Thank you." She let him go, let him see the tears in those eyes. "I won't let you get hurt again, I promise."

* * *

"You're back, Mif? Krantz thought you were gone."

"Michelle. That dummy has taken quite enough hits from your axe, I think."

"The humour's new."

"That was not humour. It's falling apart."

"Eh. Spar?"

"As you wish."

"I heard you took out Cardes after we all went down."

He focused on the axe's motions, blade moving with the fluid grace he hoped to achieve himself.

"Can't believe I lost to that thing." Her axe went wide, he flicked his blade, the practice axe flew out of her hand.

"Guess you're still stronger than me." The warrior raised her hands, bent over to pick her weapon up. "Thanks."

"Likewise." He'd contemplated asking this for a while. "Who saved Willow after Cardes went down?"

"What? Oh, that." Michelle stopped twirling the axe. "Karl and the irritating red one came, then the sparkly goddess- Tilith?- apparently teleported us back or something. When I woke, Willow was already up and with you."

"I see. I must thank the others the next time we meet, then. How are the rest?"

"Alive and kicking. And we've got a new one, some kid named Fina. You'll want to meet her."

"I will."

"Wonder how Willow took a fancy to you too..."

"Pardon?" He looked back to see the axewoman staring at him.

"You don't know? Young girl's smitten with you. Been so for a long time, by the looks of it."

"I... was not aware of this."

"Well, now that you know, what're you going to do?"

He closed his eyes. "I will talk to her."

"Hey! Don't hurt her, Mif."

"I will not."

* * *

"Willow."

"Mifune? What is it?"

"I heard... You have something to talk to me about?"

"Oh- it's nothing, I just..."

"What is it, Willow?"

"I... How am I supposed to say this?" He watched her run a hand through her hair.

"Just speak your mind, and I will listen."

"I think I like you."

"Ah." It sounded... different when she said it herself. "You-"

And then she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Mifune?" He blinked, returned to time, watched her flush. "Did I... upset you? I know it's sudden, but I..."

He felt a smile creep onto his face. "You did nothing wrong."

"You mean..."

"I would be glad to stay by your side, Willow. If it would make you happy."

"You... really mean that?"

"As always."

"But you... never said anything before."

"I did not know either. Till Michelle told me, it was improper for me to hold any feelings for you, my Summoner."

"She told you- When I get my hands on her..."

"Willow." He couldn't help but chuckle softly at her reaction.

"So... You want to be... With me?"

"I will stay by you and protect you. If it is your wish."

"I..."

She initiated once more, and this time he responded.

* * *

And now they are here. She's fallen asleep on his lap, research documents on the floor. Michelle still hasn't stopped snickering, but he has gotten used to it. He runs his fingers through her hair, careful not to disturb her, yet this time she stirs, violet blinking wearily up at him. "I fell asleep, didn't I?"

"I didn't mind."

A smile crosses her face and lingers as she sits up, stretches. "Sorry." She leans in and presses her lips to his, the casual disregard for observers not wasted on him. He pulls away when Michelle nudges Fina yet again, then quickly turns away when he looks at her. She notices this too, gets up to throw a pen at the axewoman.

He knows that soon this moment will pass, soon they have to face the gods threatening to destroy Grand Gaia, soon they have to leave and risk their lives once more.

But for now, she was content. And that was what mattered.

Fin


End file.
